


Collection of Crypto Headcanons

by VentoAureoRun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentoAureoRun/pseuds/VentoAureoRun
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Confessions with a civilian reader.

\- They would probably have met while he was hanging around a secluded cafe or bar waiting for informants. Just a pretty face that he’d see around enough to take note of. A comforting sight in his hectic life. 

\- He would be the kind to try and deny his feelings for as long as possible. Not wanting to give in and fully fall for someone. It’s a liability and he doesn’t need that in his already complicated life. (Plus being with them means he’d put them in danger.)  
\- But with him finally securing his place as a legend and forging himself a new identity, quite a number of the risks were minimized and as a reward he let himself interact with you. 

\- Or at least that’s what he thinks to himself. He doesn’t make the first move, maybe it’s how he’s used to being alone, or maybe…it’s just his anxiety that any connection to him would just be tragic.

\- Your first interaction with him would be a casual passing comment, maybe asking him if anyone was sitting beside him or something before you joined him. 

\- It would be general silence as the two of you do your own thing, awkward shuffles every once in a while from the hacker before he’d say something casual, asking you what you were drinking, or if you came here often, striking up a less awkward conversation.

\- When finally either of you have to leave, he’d work up the courage to ask you out for a meal sometimes. 

\- Over time the two of you would grow close, one of the few people he’d consider a friend. He was different around you, calmer? Yes. Less paranoid? Slightly. There was just something about you not recognizing him as a legend and not knowing anything about his past or even the syndicate that made him feel some semblance of normality again. (He checked up your past very extensively.)  
\- It would be after a few months that he’d finally feel like it was remotely safe enough to confess to you. It would be somewhere emptier than the cafe/bar you two frequent together, like your house or something.

\- While making you coffee or something he’d casually bring it up as you sat on your couch in the living room. “ 나는 너를 친구 이상으로 생각해…(I think of you more than a friend.)” His heart rate was already racing before he could even properly tell you his feelings face to face. He sighed.

\- When you asked him to translate what he just said, he would take a deep breath before looking at you in the eye. “ I really like you more than a friend. I’m complicated so I understand if you don’t want to but I want to date you.”  
\- His heart was pounding now, the same kind of adrenaline rush he gets when he fights in the ring. He wasn’t even looking at you know, eyes downcast as he stares at the steam rising off the coffee surface.

\- A soft laughter comes from you before you respond, telling him you like him that way too. “ 정말 다행이다. (I’m really glad.)” Crypto would turn to look you in the eye before giving you a genuine soft smile, the first one in a while.


	2. Crypto Headcanons for his different legendary skins

Hired Gun:  
\- He’d be the quiet cool type with some smug tendencies, the kind of guy who would have no qualms torturing his victims a bit for stress relief before carrying out his kill. At the same time he’s the protective partner that would hold you close and death glare men that even look at you.

Devil’s Advocate:  
\- The kind of guy who would be friendly and outgoing on the outside but when you are actually close to him you’d find him to be extremely cold. The kind of guy that would buy you coffee, take you out on a date and then disappear the morning after.

Masked Dancer:  
\- The guy you find sitting in a corner enjoying the new year festivities but somehow never taking his mask off. No one knows how he really looks like all you know is that he is a quiet kind guy that always leaves you drinks. Looks out for you from the shadows.

Rising Phoenix:  
\- That asshole that would trip you in a race to get first, he won’t hesitate to play dirty and he knows it. Anything to make sure he survives. By the same logic he’d go to great lengths just to go on a date with you, he definitely would pull some strings in the background to make your life easier.

Hype Beast:  
\- A total diva. The kind of guy who would do the whole influencer thing of “ Don’t you know who I am? I’m Park Tae Joon, never forget it.” Would totally woo you with extremely lavish designer goods, nice shoes, branded coats, red carpet events, he has you by his side always eager to show you off.

Deadly Byte:  
\- Your usual quiet broody vampire, heart as cold as his skin, the kind of vampire that has you under his enthrallment with just one smile as long as that smile doesn’t give you a heart attack first. He’s cold through and through it’ll take A LOT from you to get him to finally warm up to you.

Whitelist:  
\- It’s a whole ass android/simulacrum. This makes him slightly less cautious as such his personality is a lot warmer in general, retaining some of his younger personality traits he’s quite a gentleman and is a nice boyfriend except for the fact that he’s metal cold. (He also really really wants you to stop putting your hands into his wiring.)

Hack Frost:  
\- Literally an Urban Legend spooked you when he first appeared in your field of view that one winter a few years back. He doesn’t talk or interact with you. It's just one of those things that you see him around every winter but he always disappears before you can touch him. No one believes you when you say you saw him.


	3. “ Please don’t cry.” HiredGun!Crypto x Mafiaso!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s gang hires Crypto for help over a few months for a mission that you two finally completed. Pictured a room in King’s Canyon’s Market specifically idk why.

It was a new emotion. You’ve been through a lot in life to end up where you were. You never once cried, sure you mourned the loss of many loved ones over the years but you never cried. So why, why were you on the verge of tears now? A scowl on your face as you did your best to hold back whatever moisture was forming in the edges of your vision. His cold metallic fingertips gently brushing over your cheeks.  
“ Don’t.”  
Your work partner laid there on the floor bleeding profusely from his waist. You’ve only known him for slightly over a few months he shouldn’t be treating you like this. Hell that was a lot of blood. Heavy breaths coming from the both of you, yours from the adrenaline of the fight you just finished and his from the searing pain that pulsated across his side.  
“ 내 사랑. (My love.) Please...don’t cry...”  
Why was he the one comforting you! A soft smile on his face as he tries to sit up. This sucks, you should be helping him but all you could do now was spew apologies as tears fell. You want to leave and call for help but you just couldn’t bring yourself to leave his side. Sobbing now, you frantically message whatever medics you knew for help. When you look back to him, you feel his chapped lips lightly press against yours. Tae Joon using what energy he had left to hold himself up, he had to tell you, he could feel his consciousness fading already he had to say it now.  
“ Don’t want to...see you sad cos-”  
His voice trails off, mouthing an ‘I love you’ before he falls limp onto the floor in a pool of his own blood. You scream.  
~  
It was almost a week of sitting by his bed in the gang’s clinic. His vitals were fading in and out of the safety zone the past few days only stabilising last night. This man was going to give you a heart attack with just how often he almost died. It took a whole chunk of your pay to get him cyborg fitted so he’d even have a chance of survival. Honestly you didn’t realize how much you actually liked this man till you saw yourself go to such lengths to keep him alive.   
You sat quietly by his bed settling the mission report before you hear a groan coming from beside you. Dropping everything at once you turn to look at him, you were in tears again, this time from joy as you watched him wake up for the first time in days.  
“ Crypto!”  
He winces, a pain still dull through his abdomen, slowly he comes to his senses and he turns to see you beside him. That same soft smile on his lips as he stares at you.  
“ Didn’t I tell you not to cry.”


	4. DeadlyByte!Crypto x Hunter!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I got a request. How about HCs of Deadly Byte!Crypto with a Monster Hunter!Reader [Gender Neutral]. The two started as enemies but as time progressed they learned about each other and fell in love. It’s basically an Enemies to Lovers type trope.

\- When you first got the request from the Syndicate Hunter’s guild to hunt down a rogue vampire you had no idea what you were getting yourself into. Who could, as a hunter it was your job to find and exterminate these pests.  
\- The first time you saw him you instantly went in with your silver bullet filled gun, six shots and only one of them grazing him before he turned all bat on you and disappeared. You knew you weren’t a bad shot so either he was really good at dodging or his pretty face (as typical of his kind) was more distracting than you thought.  
\- The second time you saw him you decided to go a more backstabby route, trying to befriend him first, learning about his nickname before you felt yourself getting enthralled and getting into another fight with him.  
\- This goes on for almost a year before you find him injured on the cathedral roof (that you learnt over time) he frequented. Your bosses were getting irritated by your consistent failure so if you didn’t manage to kill him soon this target would get handed over to someone else.  
\- You don’t know what got over you but soon enough you went on a rant, rambling to him about your woes regarding him. Maybe you finally succumbed to his enthrallment, maybe it was something more, something like a sense of understanding between two people who cannot help their circumstances and need to fight each other.  
\- More surprisingly, he didn’t get hostile, the vampire you’ve been tasked with hunting for a year, quietly continued to watch you from the shadows. Almost like he was thinking about how to help you. What a joke.  
\- “ We could run away.” Huh? You stared at him shocked. You spent days upon days trying to kill him and he’s suggesting you...run away with him? Nevermind that but he was literally injured, sitting in your shooting range yet you...weren’t finishing him off.   
\- “ It is absolute folly on my end but I have come to...like. You.” He clicked his tongue. You stared him in the eye, maybe a mistake when you come to realize his eyes were still the same icy blue as before, the enthrallment-less ice blue, not that bright red you were so used to seeing your other prey use on you. What you’ve been doing and saying were truly of your own volition. Fuck that.  
\- It sucked so bad but here you were anyway, walking slowly over to him before holding your wrist out to him before delicately cutting it open with your hunting knife, offering him to take your blood to heal.  
\- A soft red dust his cheeks as he presses his lips onto your wrist. Slowly you watch his wounds close up before he finally stands up again, taking out a handkerchief to bandage your wrist. “ Let’s go.”


	5. Cuddling to Sleep

It was so soft, the way he rested his head on your neck, the way his soft breaths fluttered over your skin making you feel all sorts of things at once, the way his arms were tightly wrapped around you. There was so much about him that you loved.   
“ 애기 (Baby), Sleep.”  
An exhausted whisper left his lips as you felt him turn so that he was now pressing his face into your shoulder, an attempt to block out whatever dim light was left in the room.  
It was 6am, the sun was going to rise soon and the two of you finally set your work aside to rest. It wasn’t that you couldn’t sleep, oh you sure wanted to, you were exhausted, but there was just something so beautifully comforting about this moment that you just wanted to make sure you took in so you could look back on it on the nights that he is gone for the games. You move your feet, sliding a cold foot against his shins. A faint hiss coming from your boyfriend as his grip around you tightened.   
“ Sleep.”  
A slightly louder whisper came from him now, almost a childish whine. You let out a soft laugh, you carefully tilted your head so that you could rest against his. The lull of sleep slowly drawing you in as you lay there with your lover. It was such small day to day things with him that really made your heart feel so full. A satisfied hum reverberated thru you before you rested your palm against his, your fingers intertwining and the two of you fell asleep for the night.


	6. HypeBeast!Crypto x Rapper!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey again. I want to thank you for the last request of Deadly Bytes!Crypto. I have another one. HCs of Hype Beast!Crypto meeting a famous Rapper/Hip Hop dancer!(S/O) [Gender Neutral] and him trying to woo them. How would they get together?
> 
> [[I went with rapper cos I felt it fit the story i had in mind more!]]

\- He watched you quietly from the corner of the room. It was the afterparty of the award show and since you stepped on stage earlier that evening for the best new talent award from your agency he couldn’t stop thinking of you  
\- It was the way your eyes lit up when you finally held your plaque the bright smile you had when the crowd cheered and right now your melodic laughter as you downed a shot with your friends. He was successful and he knew it, so straight up to you he’d walk over.  
\- “ I’m Park Tae Joon, I think you’ve heard of me. My stage name is Crypto.” He’d give you a proud smirk. Sure it was kinda cocky but at the same time there was just something nice about him being so sure of himself.  
\- You gave him a chance, watched him introduce himself but honestly under all that bravado you felt something. There was something about him that made you want to keep him around.  
\- Ever since that day you’d see him around more and more, according to your manager, it seems he’s been doing his best to get your manager to sign you onto a collab with him. The two of your were under the same agency so it wasn’t that far fetched but damn was he trying his best to spend time with you.  
\- Honestly you weren’t sure if it counted as bribing or not but branded glasses, bags, necklaces, shoes and more started to appear at your office day after day. It was nice but at the same time, you weren’t poor either dammit. (Ok sure you weren’t gunna trash them and fully intended to use them but still.)  
\- It took a while but his heart was racing, a loud thump in his ears as you accepted the collab offer. Why were you so exciting to him? There was just such an energy around you that just entranced him. Probably why you were the biggest newcomer anyway, you had such a presence both on stage and in his life now he was obsessed with you.  
\- It was after the collab got approved and the two of you started spending more and more time together, writing lines, practicing dances, hanging out at cafes to ‘brainstorm together’ and eventually got close.  
\- A late night at the studio once in the soft lights of your glowing screens as you try finalized your lines you turn to him, excited that the lyrics were finally settled. Crypto couldn’t keep his eyes off you, you passion and perseverance, your creative talent, god even your face was just...so entrancing.  
\- “ Y/N I love you.” He blurted out, emotions overflowing from the added high of getting work done. His tinted glasses slowly slipping off his face as the two of you continued staring at each other in the silence of the studio.  
\- “ Ok no I’m sorry that was impulsive I didn’t mean to scare you off.” He laughed, awkwardly adjusting his glasses back before you told him you liked him back too. His heart was pounding, how can you give him more of an adrenaline rush than being on stage dammit.   
\- Instead of his usual smirk, there was a very soft smile on his face now before he quickly moved over to give you a quick peck on the lips. And that was the humble beginnings of you two becoming a power couple in the idol world.

**Author's Note:**

> I write @ tumblr crypto-hackerposting go there to see more updated work uwu


End file.
